Happy Father's Day!
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Various people wish their father's a Happy Father's Day. Angsty.
1. Stiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summery: various people from the show wish their father's Happy Father's Day. Each one will be about 100 words and angsty.

Stiles:

Happy Father's Day Dad! I hope this new tie will make up for the fact that I lie to you all the time and most of the time you know I'm lying. I hope that this new dress shirt won't remind you of the fact that you only ever go out anymore for required police things. I hope that these cuff links are pleasing to you and make you forget that my eyes are the same color as moms. That I remind you of her every single time you look at me, because I see when I look in your eyes that they do.

A/N: I should be posting about one every day unless RL distracts me.

Review please :)


	2. Erica

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Every chapter that has spoilers for season 3 will be labeled at the top like this one. Only a few will have spoilers.

*******SPOILERS FOR ALL OF SEASON 3 Do Not Read unless You have seen it or want to be spoiled***

Assumes that Erica is in fact dead.

Happy Father's Day Dad! I know you were perfectly happy with a seizure ridden daughter, that it didn't bother you the way it bothered me. I know you were worried when I changed, you worried when I left, and I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry that I changed and became mean, because I was tired of people making fun of me. I'm sorry that you the last time you saw me you looked at me like you didn't recognize me. I'm sorry that you spent the last 4 months wondering where I was and trying to find me, You'll find me soon Daddy, but I won't be in my body anymore Daddy, and Daddy please don't cry.

Please Review :)


	3. Scott

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Happy Father's Day Dad! I hope you are think about me where ever you are. I hope you remember the son you left and haven't seen in years. I hope today you are thinking about me and wishing that you haven't left me and Mom here all alone. That you missed being the one to show me how to throw a ball, that you missed being there for my entire childhood. That you wish you had stayed...then again if you were wishing that, you could always pick up the phone and call!

Review please :)


	4. Alison

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

************************Spoilers for Season 3******************************************

Happy Father's Day Dad! We're the only ones left, although we never found out if grandpa was really dead or alive. I wanted to get you a crossbow this year but I know we promised that we wouldn't get drawn back into this so instead I got you some nice socks. I know I promised to let it go... but I can't, I need need to make up for what I did last year, I need to make it better, and I can't just stop fighting. Then again I know that you can't either, it must be something in our blood.

Review Please :)


	5. Danny

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Happy Father's day! I know you said you were okay with me being gay but then why do you always avoid me? Why have you stopped trying to be close to me? Why have you suddenly stopped wanting to help me with lacrosse or my homework? Why do you insist on working on the car alone when we always used to work on it together? Why do you always stare at me in that freaked out way when you think I'm not looking? Why did you swear that nothing would change and that I was still your son when apparently that was all a lie?

Review Please :)


	6. Lydia

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I'm don't really have a lot of time for faction, so I'm going to finish this story up so there's going to be this chapter and one more(Lydia's and Isaac's). As for the rest of my stories for those of you who read my other stories they will not be updated very often, even less often then they already are.

Happy Father's Day Dad! I gave you a present this morning, but you didn't really seem to care, not that I was surprised. Though I remember when I was 7 and I spent a long time painting a picture for you and you looked at it like it was ugliest thing you had ever seen. Most Dads at least have the decency to pretend that they like things their kids make but not you Dad. I've learned from then Dad, that it doesn't matter what I give you, you'll always look at it the exact same way, because you don't care.

Review please :)


	7. Isaac

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Happy Father's Day Dad! I miss you, no one else seems to understand after everything you did to me why I would miss you but I do. Not the you that you were when you died but I miss the man you were before. The man who taught me how to catch, who taught me how to ride my bike, who taught me how to fly a kite. The man who comforted me held me tightly after I had a nightmare, before you became my nightmare. This is the man I miss, the man I wish was here today.

The End since I can't get into any of the other character's heads enough to write another one.


End file.
